Hero
by Seylin
Summary: Songfic. Cain can be his hero.


Title: Hero  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: Songfic. Cain can be his hero.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Cain/Glitch  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. Song lyrics belong to Enrique Iglesias. Some of the lyrics have been altered by the author to fit the premise better. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Hero

"You wanna dance?"

The ex-tin man gave him a look that clearly said, "Don't get too excited there, partner." But then he actually spoke, this time with a hint of a smile. "I'll lead, you follow," he instructed firmly. They then slipped off into the woods with hardly a rustle.

---

Glitch marveled at how in time he and Cain's steps were, it seemed perfect that they were together. The next thing he knew there was a bright pain flaring near the back of his zipper. One moment he was walking next to Cain and the next he was on the floor.

"Ow! That could bust a zipper you know!" He complained getting to his feet. He wondered if the defensive/protective that flashed across Cain's face was for himself.

"Glitch…" The whisper of his name drew his attention.

"Hey there princess," Cain greeted.

"Cain! You're alive!" Glitch almost wanted to point out that he had had a hand in saving Cain but he didn't.

---

That night when they stopped to rest and DG had fallen asleep, Glitch came to sit beside Cain. The other man was once again staring at the toy horse and Glitch knew he was thinking of his lost family. When the first tear slipped from Cain's eye Glitch put an arm around his shoulder. Cain did not push him a away, instead he welcomed the comfort.

**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?**

The tears stopped almost as soon as they had started but still Cain did not pull away. Glitch gave him a smile, for once hoping he looked goofy, anything to make Cain smile. He was rewarded with a light laugh. Glitch gasped softly when he felt Cain's hand wrap around his waist. Nothing else happened, they just sat that way until DG showed signs of stirring.

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?**

Cain watched the confusing scenes in the mirror. For a spilt second it looked like Glitch was scared and like he was running from something. Looking at Glitch's face under Raw's paw he could see the twinges as the memories surfaced. He took a step forward but DG held her hand out stopping him. He almost felt like growling at her, his reaction shocked him and then he realized something.

"I want to protect him…"

---

When they left the house Glitch was quiet, too quiet for Cain's liking. He stepped up beside Glitch and took hold of his elbow, leading him away from the others for just a few minutes.

Glitch looked in his eyes a bit confused until Cain cupped his cheeks and bowed his head forward placing a single kiss to the edge of his zipper. Glitch's eyes widened at the action and when Cain dropped his hands he stared at him in shock. Cain gave him a soft smile and then turned away to return to DG, Raw and Tutor.

**I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**

Glitch watched as Cain stared at the little toy horse that had truly saved his life. They talked of what had happened to DG, Raw, and then Cain uttered a sentence that Glitch had never thought he would hear.

"I owe you one." Glitch felt a smile tug at his lips before it spread and he looked back over at Cain. The man had slipped into sleep once more it appeared.

Glitch thought about it for a moment before he moved and lay down beside Cain, propped up on his elbow. His hand lay on Cain's forehead to check his temperature, close to normal that's good. He spent a good five minutes staring at Cain's face before completely laying down beside him, breathing in the scent that was Wyatt Cain.

"I think I've lost my mind… in an emotional sort of way," he whispered. Glitch tucked one of his hands under Cain's arm and quickly fell asleep.

**Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight **

"If we can't reverse the number, I'm gonna shut it down. I'm sorry Ambrose." Glitch looked absolutely panicked at those words and it broke Cain's heart. Just moments before when Glitch hadn't been waking under his shaking his breath had stopped praying that he wasn't dead…

**I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**

Five annuals had passed since the defeat of the evil witch. The O.Z. was once again flourishing under the rule of the Queen and her husband. They had all been saddened to learn that Glitch could not undergo the surgery to put the other half of his brain back in place. It had been to long and the procedure could kill him.

The night they had found out that bit of information Glitch had gone missing. Raw assured them that he was still in the palace; he just wished to be alone for a bit. Cain respected that, he knew how badly Glitch had wanted his brain back but after five hours his worry overcame his better judgment. He was just about to seek out Raw to find Glitch when he looked out a window that overlooked the gardens, it was snowing. Among the snow he saw a figure slowly moving to a beat only he could hear.

Cain ran out to the garden and watched as Glitch slowly danced to a waltz. He could see the tear tracks shining on Glitch's cheeks. There was something very right about it snowing at this moment. Quietly he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I wondered how long it would be before you came," Glitch stated as his dance stopped.

"I was worried."

"I know." Glitch turned to him and held out his hand. "Wanna dance?" Cain smiled at the familiar words.

"I'll lead, you follow," he answered taking Glitch's hand, starting the slow waltz once more. "I must have lost my mind," Cain told him softly, the dance came to an abrupt stop and Glitch looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Glitch exclaimed. "Should we look for it? Should we look for it? Should we-"

"Glitch."

"Hm? Oh hello, my name is Glitch." Cain just sighed and pulled the man closer. He could tell Glitch was confused for a few moments more and then he relaxed his cheek on Cain's shoulder.

**I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight**

Glitch tripped on the edge of the rug as he walked out of the room. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact with the floor to come… but it didn't. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him suspended off the floor.

It was hard to breathe for some reason… oh there was something strong holding him by his waist, right under his ribs. Glitch looked back over his shoulder to see what was connected to those that were holding him. Blue eyes connected with his own.

"Do I know you?" He questioned with the little breath he had recovered.

"Good morn'n sweetheart."

"Cain!" And Cain smiled.

**You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero**


End file.
